Samantha Valiente
A former soldier who strives to create a legacy she can be proud of. Appearance A tall woman with long bright red hair Samantha normally wears black dresses accented with red fabric. The flowing cloth of her dresses hides a solid muscularity developed throughout her long military service and maintained through rigorous exercise. Personality A kind and encouraging woman Samantha is suspected by her guild for her power and experience and seen as something of a mentor figure by many of her Guild mates. Samantha tends to grow more reserved and curt on the subject of her past comes up. It is not so much that she is ashamed of her previous actions as she is ashamed of her inaction. In her life before joining Six Wing Samantha feels she has failed to accomplish anything constructive or meaningful. History An orphan girl from a poor town Samantha joined the Fiore military as soon as she could convincingly pass herself off as an adult hoping to find the means of improving her life. She would serve in the military for two and a half decades developing her combat skills and discovering a talent for magic. Her outstanding record both in regards to combat and loyalty would lead her to being approached to join the Garou Knights. It was during her tenure with the Garou Knights that she would develop her God slayer magic. She would serve as the kingdoms secret executioner for nine years before a leg injury sustained during combat would force her to retire from her position. After her forced retirement from the military service which had characterized much of her life Samantha was at a loss at what to do with herself. Her savings and the generous severance package she had received allowed her to spend the next year of her life traveling as she tried to figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life. While on her journey she would run into an independent mage named Tarou Tsubasa. The two would wind up traveling together for ways and the philosophical mushroom mage helped Samantha realize what she wanted to do with her future. All her life she had created nothing, she had fought and killed for her kingdom and she felt no shame in this but other soldiers and even other members of the Garou Knights could say they had families, friends or simply a life outside their service to the kingdom and Samantha could not. It was during her travels with Tarou that Samantha decided she wanted to create a legacy that would outlast her and to change the world if only in some small way. The next important milestone in her life would come after parting ways with Tarou. While staying at a hotel in town in eastern Fiore the town was attacked by a powerful malevolent demon. Samantha hoping to minimize the destruction confronted the demon and was joined by two other mages Alexander Skitarii and his wife Cassandra. The battle against the demon would be the start of a close friendship between Samantha and Alexander which would persevere even after Cassandra's death due to illness and Alexander's fall into melancholy afterwords. Roughly a year after Cassandra's death Samantha was reunited with Tarou when he stopped her out to join him and for others in founding a Guild. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic - Samantha is an experienced user of fire Magic. Flame God Slayer Magic - Samantha is an experienced user of Flame God Slayer Magic which allows her to project black flames with greater destructive power than normal fire and to consume fire both mundane and magical to regain stamina. * God slayer cannon - Samantha extensive arms out in front of her, her hands facing palm forward and the pointer finger and thumb of each hand forming a triangle. She takes a moment to concentrate a large amount of blacks flame in front of her hands before projecting it forward in a concentrated blast. Trivia Samantha is based on Sienna from Phantom brave. Category:Female Category:Fire Magic User